


Can I Have This Dance?

by magicspills



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicspills/pseuds/magicspills
Summary: I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the thought of taking Snow to prom. The thought of Snow dressed up in a suit all for me, Crowley, I'd be blushing right now if it weren't for the fact that I haven't fed yet. I imagine us walking in, arms linked, stealing the show. We'd be the most attractive couple there.





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short little thing I wrote. I admit, I was listening to High School Musical when I wrote this :)

**BAZ**

 The day The Mage announced that Watford will be holding a prom for the first time in Watford history, all the girls went ballistic. Personally, I find the whole thing completely and utterly dimwitted. The final year at Watford is supposed to be about proving yourself to be a great mage. Not dressing up in overly expensive suits and dresses, dancing the night away. It's a complete waste of time.

 Besides, Snow is possibly the only mage in history, who I might've actually considered escorting to this bootless errand. If it weren't for the fact that we're doomed and I'm despairingly in love with him.

 I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the thought of taking Snow to prom. The thought of Snow dressed up in a suit all for me, Crowley, I'd be blushing right now if it weren't for the fact that I haven't fed yet. I imagine us walking in, arms linked, stealing the show. We'd be the most attractive couple there.

 Except Snow isn't gay and as Wellbelove's boyfriend, he required to go with her.

 I'm laying in bed when the door slams and I look up from my book I'm reading. Snow walks into our bedroom, and you can practically smell his magic radiating off him from miles away.

 “You! You did this,” he snarls, his hands clench so hard that his knuckles turn white. I slam my book shut and sit up from my bed.

 “You have to be more specific, Snow. I do a lot of things. Better than you, I may add,” I sneer. Snow looks like he is about to explode at any moment.

 “Because of you Agatha broke up with me, said she doesn't want to be someone's happily ever after, she wants to be someone's today not their tomorrow. She wants you, Baz!” he snarls, and grabs a pillow, he throws it at me but because his anger is clouding him, he misses.

 That takes me by surprise. I always had this reoccurring thought that Wellbelove and Snow were going to get married and run off into the sunset. To find out that Wellbelove broke up with the numpty and for me? I got to have it to the girl, she has guts. And class.

 I stand up from my bed and fold my arms over my chest. Snow is smoking at the ears by now. My lips curl into a sneer.

 “There's no need to pass the blame on your incompetence, Snow,” I say, and glance down at my arm in a bored way, flicking a piece of lint off my jumper. “Besides, in a matter of days, Wellbelove and yourself will get back together and be the oh—so picture perfect couple you're supposed to be.”

 “That's not the point, Baz! It's the fact that because of your constant flirting, she thinks you actually have a thing for her,” Snow flops down on his bed and looks down at the floor, defeated.

 Maybe I am half numpty for saying what I'm about to say next, but that's a problem for another day.

 “It was never my intention to steal her from you,” I say. _‘I only wanted you’_ I think, but never said.

 “What?”

 “Wellbelove. I never wanted her, I just wanted to piss you off,” now that I say that out loud, I'm a real shit person. But Snow already knows me to be a twat, it's not like he's the Queen and I'm asking to polish his shoes.

 “So you just decided to lead her on, and play with her feelings?” Snow's magic is beginning to leak, if he doesn't calm down soon I'd end like the rats I drain every night.

 “Christ, Baz, can you be even more of a monster?” Snow is red at the face when he suddenly springs from his bed and I stand as well. We're face to face and if it weren't for the Anathema, he looks like he would feed me to the merewolves.

 “We've been roommates for eight years, Snow, you should know by now just how much of a monster you think I can be.” And with that, I walk out, slamming the door behind me.

 I make my way to the catacombs. It's been awhile since I fed and I can feel my fangs trying to push their way through my gums. That confrontation with Snow didn't help. I could practically smell his blood in his veins.

 I drown as many rats as I can, and throw the carcasses in a pile. I fall against a wall and let my head rest against the cold bricks. I could fall asleep right now if it weren't for the fact that behind my eyelids all I see is blue eyes and bronze curls. Simon Snow, the boy who I can't helps but love.

 And the boy who is destined to end me one day.

 ━

 The prom couldn't be more of a snooze fest. I could cast a **Tyger, Tyger Burning Bright** and that still wouldn't be enough to put me out of my misery. I could steal a kiss from Snow. That would surely end me.

 I don't know why I let Dev and Niall convince to me to go. Maybe it was because I'm weak for the thought of catching Snow in a suit. Or I just can't resist dressing up for any occasion.

 By the time he walks in, Mikky Ekko, “Stay” is playing and for Crowley's sake, he's wearing royal blue with a deep crimson tie. At his right arm, Wellbelove is dressed in a light pink dress And Bunce is on his left in a dark purple dress that looks like it was spelled up to look like it glows like fireflies. Bunce probably forced them because  the look on Snow and Wellbelove's faces tells me that they are both not happy to be here. There's something Snow and I have in common at this moment.

 I watch as people sway side to side to slow songs, bop their heads to fast—upbeat songs. I stand near the refreshments table, observing. Dev and Niall show up, and they can shut up about the girls they've taken. Never mind the fact that I'm queer and have absolutely no interest in talking about all this.

 I excuse myself to watch Snow attempt to dance. It's like watching a bull in a china shop. Every few minutes he'd stumble over his own feet and crush Wellbelove's toes. It's a completely atrocious sight. At some point, he catches me staring and I throw him a tilt of my lip going up in a smirk and look away because I can't stand to see them together. Even if it looks forced. Which it is.

 I shouldn't be jealous of them. After all, Snow and I's destiny is already set in stone. One day, I'll be lying his arms, bleeding out because he would have killed me. Because that's the way it's supposed to be. One day, Snow will kill me. One day I'll will be hanging on life's thread, wishing for at least one kiss from Snow before I'm left to rot. Because I'm so sickeningly in love with him.

 I can feel a hitch in my stomach tighten, I have to get out of here. I push my way through crowds of people, excusing myself. I almost trip over my feet which would have been a disaster. I continue to make my way out of the White Chapel.

 The cool air feels good on my face as I make my way though the Great Lawn. I have no idea where I'm going, all I know is that I needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

 “Baz!”

 I turn my head and see Simon Snow running towards me. I have no idea what he thinks he's doing, if he's here to throw it in my face, he's already won. I turn away from him and continue to walk, my strides becoming quicker.

 “Baz, just wait up.” I here his voice becoming more clear. He's close, I can feel him.

 “For what, Snow?” I turn my head back to him, he's standing a couple feet away from me. “Are you here to boast that Wellbelove chose you over me? Because I don't want to hear any of it, because I don't care.”

 “That's not—no, that's not why I'm here”

“Then why?”

 “Because, because I'm just—” he's becoming frustrated. His hands grip at his curls. I can smell his magic beginning to leak.

 “You're just what, Snow?”

 “I'm sorry!” he says, throwing his arms up and lowers them, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 “What on earth are you sorry for, Snow?” I sneer, and begin to walk away, but a hand clamps on my shoulder. Simon Snow is holding me back.

 “I don't why I'm apologizing. I guess—I guess it's just easier than fighting,” he says, he's swaying side to side.

 “You have no reason to apologize, Snow. In the end you'll drive a sword through my heart and watch me bleed on the battlefield.” I sneer. I don't know why I let him hold onto me, his nails are practically digging into the fabric of the dark burgundy suit I'm wearing.

 “I don't want that. I never did,” he mumbles. I raise an eyebrow at him, and shove my hands in my pockets.

 “Fine, I'll bite. What do you want, Snow?”

 “I—I want, urm,” he's stuttering like crazy and his face is getting more red and blotchy. He's gorgeous. “Can I—”

 “Use your words, Simon,”

 “Can I have this dance?” he says finally, and holds out of his hands.

 I'm at a loss for words, I must look like an idiot because I'm just standing there, my mouth hanging out.

 “No,” I say and pull his hand off my shoulder. I'm about to walk away when his hand grabs mine, and we're standing there, holding hands.

 I'm holding hands with Simon Snow, Crowley, all my dream has come true. He's so close, I can smell brimstone and forest fire. He can set me on fire if he wants to.

 I let Snow try to lead, I can tell how uncomfortable he is when his hands find their way to my hip. He places my hand on his shoulder and we're swaying side to side, and for a split moment, it all feels natural. It feels like his hand is supposed to be on my waist and my hand is supposed to be on his shoulder. And for a moment, just a moment, I feel human.

 Snow can't dance for shit. He's too rigid, his moves are too quick and he's stepped on my toes three times already. I pull away for a moment only to switch places with him, he rests his hands on my shoulder and I pull him close. There's no music, just the whistling of the breeze through the trees and our breathing. We stay silent for what felt like a long time. Snow lowers his head and I take in a deep breath.

 “What are we doing, Snow?”

 “Well right now I'm trying my hardest not to step on your fancy shoes for the hundredth time,”

 “No, what I mean is, why are you dancing with me?” I say, my voice barely above a whisper. I can't see Snow's face but I feel him shrug against me.

 “I guess I just wanted to,” he said, “it feels right,”

 “But we're supposed to be enemies,”

 “We don't have to be,”

 “What would The Mage say when he sees us together like this?” I don't know why I'm trying to sabotage something as great as this. I continue to sway with Snow.

 “He has no say in who I can and cannot dance with, Baz,” Simon says and looks up at me with his blue eyes. “If I want to dance with you, then I will bloody well dance with you,”

 Snow's hand on my shoulder tightens. And his mouth is insanely close to mine. I don't know whether to kiss him or bite him.

 “I thought you hate me, Snow,”

 “You called me Simon just a few minutes ago,”

 “I don't recall,” I can smell his breath. He's close.

 And just when I'm about to pull away, his mouth attaches to mine. It's weird at first, I don't know what to do. He's had experience, I haven't. His jaw moves up and down in this rhythm and slowly, I move my lips with his. I don't know if this is a good kiss or a bad one. His tongue runs along my bottom lip and were pushing against each other. It's not the typical sweet first kiss, this kiss is feverish. Lips moving against each other quickly and irrationally. This kiss is everything I expected from Simon Snow.

 We pull away to catch our breath. His lips are swollen, mime are too. I rest my forehead against his, we're even more close than we were before. It's silent now, just to steady beat of our breathing fills the air.

 “Why did you do that?”

 Snow shrugs again. “I guess I just wanted to,”

 I let out a laugh, and smile at him. Crowley's corner, he's an idiot. I kiss him again, never letting him go.

 “Besides,” he says, and kisses my neck, sending a shock down my spine. “I like this better than fighting,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr [magickspills](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/magickspills)


End file.
